criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Geneviève Lorelei
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = GenevièveLorelei | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | Name = Genevieve Lorelei | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human Lycanthrope (Werewolf) | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Deceased | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Castle Lorelei; Wildemount | Family = Haldor Lorelei (son) Aurra Lorelei (eldest granddaughter) Lucius Lorelei (eldest grandson) Portia Lorelei (granddaughter) Lawrence Lorelei (grandson) Benicio Lorelei (grandson) Katerine Lorelei (sister) | Connections = | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} also known as The Iron Woe was a noblewoman and a member of the Lorelei family. She was played by Liam O'Brien in . Description Appearance Personality Katerine told Geneviève's son, Haldor, that Geneviève was unbridled and wild, spurned the taming and embraced the animal within more than the family would have liked. Biography Background The Lorelei bloodline stretches back about three centuries, but only rose to prominence during the war between the Dwendalian Empire and the Julous Dominion. The Lorelei's proved their worth in that conflict and were gifted with a stretch of land upon which Castle Lorelei was built. During the war, the bloodline would also be changed forever. During a near-fatal encounter near the end days of the war, Alfar Lorelei was bitten and cursed with lycanthropy. The curse burned into Alfar's blood in a relentless fever that almost drove him mad, but he persisted as did his daughter, her sons and so on. Early on the family considered lycanthropy a curse, but gradually younger generations saw it as a gift to be wielded responsibly. They created a ritual known as "The Taming" to help control the inner beast and used it to help the family. Whilst there have been dark periods in the family history and members who sought to use their power for evil, the Lorelei family has always returned to the good and righteous in the end. Geneviève Lorelei was wild and unbridled, she spurned the Taming and instead embraced the animal inside which placed her at odds with her family. Her nature brought her into a whirlwind romance with a drow from Xhorhas, a man the family did not approve of. She had her son - Haldor Lorelei - with him out of wedlock. She was murdered not far from Castle Lorelei's grounds and found in a wolven heap. Relationships Trivia * Despite the Dwendalian Empire being largely inspired by 15th century Eastern Europe and Russia, Geneviève's name uses the French pronunciation ("jean-vee-ev"), rather than the more Germanic/Celtic pronunciation of "Genevieve" ("jehn-uh-veev"). References Art: Category:Nobles